


Lifestreaming with Shuri

by Enternal_Ice_Flower



Series: Spidey one-shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Genius Shuri (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Tower, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enternal_Ice_Flower/pseuds/Enternal_Ice_Flower
Summary: Shuri starts a lifestream in Tony's lab since she was visiting. but what happeneds when a certain floof nerdy boy comes into view?Get ready for some reaveales, some giggles and just an akward situation that Peter always gets himself stuck into.
Series: Spidey one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891048
Kudos: 124





	Lifestreaming with Shuri

The bell rang, signalling that school was finally over. A big smile appeared on Peters face. He said goodbye to MJ and Ned, and ran out of the class room. “Say hi for us!” Ned yelled after him. In the distance they heard a faint “I will” before they looked back to each other and laughed. 

MJ and Ned walked to an empty classroom where the practice would take place, still smiling and talking to each other. The room soon filled with the rest, sadly that included Flash. Who never failed to annoy them. “Where the hell is Puny Parker?!” 

MJ and Ned looked at each other and back to Flash and said in a boring annoyed voice, “It’s not any of your business, but if you must know, he is at his internship.” Flash gave them a weird and annoyed face before snapping back at them. “Psssh, as if. He is probably just hiding away in his sad little lies because he knows that I will get proof of his fake Internship and let everyone know how stupid he is.”  
They ignored him and he let out an grumble before laughing, thinking that they did not have an excuse for Peters Lies. He sat down as well and they soon began with their practice. 

This soon however stopped when someone got a notification that Princess Shuri of Wakanda had started a life stream in Instagram. They screamed it out loud and soon everyone was looking at their phones. Some even connected it to the school board so that everyone could watch it easier. 

“Hey guys, Shuri here. As some of you might have heard in my other video, I just landed in New York in starks tower and will be staying here for a week.” She was wearing some sort of outfit from Wakanda, but it was not a dress.

“Woah this is so cooollll, she is so close to us. We may even be able to meet her!” Sally said.  
“Heh, maybe we can ask Puny, because he totally has a Internship there.” Flash laughed.  
Ned and MJ looked at each other with worried looks before looking back at the screen. 

“anyways. I’m here in Starks Lab with the most awesome person on earth, my best friend from America…”  
By now there were 643.970.482 viewers watching. All waiting for the moment her best friend would be seen on screen. 

“Wait, her best friend lives in America?!? I thought that they would be from Wak-” someone rambled but was soon silenced by the rest of the group, not wanting to miss the moment that Shuri’s friend would be revealed. 

You saw her sneaking around the lab towards a table someone was sitting at. Still vague because the camera was focused on Shuri. “Here is the one and only, Peter Parker!” she screamed happy before turning the camera to Peter fully. He was working on some High-Tec stuff that seemed like magic for most people. Peter was wearing black jeans that were out of frame and one of his nerdy science shirts. 

Wait… PARKER?! WHAT IS HE DOING THERE?” Flash asked confused and the rest of the team apart from MJ and Ned looked shocked.

You saw him look up at Shuri wondering why she screamed his name before focusing on the camera in her hand, that seemed to be pointed at him. “Uh Shuri…? Are you filming?” Shuri grinned and nodded. Peters face turned to surprise before looking back at the camera, suddenly looking shy as he looked down. 

The millions of people that were watching were shocked. There was an adorable boy, probably very smart and shy on screen that apparently knows Shuri for some reason. And all of the viewers wanted to know who he was. 

Peter looked back up but was focused on Shuri, that was still grinning behind the camera. “You know this place is supposed to be classified… right?” he gestured to the room around him.  
“Yeah, and Stark Industries supposedly only hires College or older people for an internship. Yet, here we are.” Shuri said while putting down her phone on the table and walking onto screen to grab a chair next to Peter before sitting down. A smile still across her face. 

“So Peter actually has an internship there…?” one of their classmates said.

“He just became 3 times more cool… woah” someone else whispers.

Peter chuckled. “Even so, do you think it is a good idea if someone sees classified stuff or if Tony or T’Challa have proof of the accident that is most likely going to happen?” 

“Did we hear Peter just wall Tony Stark and the king of Wakanda by their first name?!” Jason yelled.

“There is no way that this is real!” Flash yelled but no one even looked his way as they were far more interested of what was happening on the screen.

“Why would you think it is going to go wrong?” Shuri asked but she had a grin on her face. By now she was half out of the screen to check some calculations that she had written down. 

Peter looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “uh, because we are testing in ways that Vibranium is not supposed to be used…. And we all know that that can’t go right.”  
Peter had now become more comfortable with a camera on his face and was looking at the device that they had made. The project that he had in his hand before was now laying on the other end of the table.

“What did you even make… this is just a combination of items scrambled together…” 

“Yeah… I have no idea, I just scribbled some random design and made it. But it can hold the Vibranium and the different chemicals we will fuse with it.” 

Peter shrugged and after 1 more look over he gave the devise to Shuri, who turned it on after setting it on the ground.

At first it looked to be doing oke, but it soon made a weird noise and right after they hid behind a table it exploded. The whole room was now covered in some Green gel with blue chunks. The camera was still on and unharmed. Even with the table between the explosion and them they were still covered in goo. They stood up from their hiding place and Shuri began to scream. “That was… AWESOMEEEE!” 

Peter was grinning 2 and they both soon entered the screen.  
On the other side were now more than 800.000.000 people watching. Both very confused and surprised. The team was also in a big shock.

“Did… that just happen?” Tiny said.

Out of nowhere 2 people ran into the room.

“I think it did, but-“ Charles stopped talking when he looked back at the screen and saw 2 people enter the lab.

“Is that-“ Flash could not even finish the sentence.

“GUYS, WE HEARD AN EXPLOSION! ARE YOU 2 OKE?!” It was Tony that had T’Challa running alongside him. They stopped running when they saw the mess that had now took over the lab.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAB?!” Ones more Tony had yelled but this time not with a worried expression. 

The people watching were now even more shocked. Everyone questioned the fact that 2 teenagers had been working INSITE THE PERSONAL LAB OF TONY STARK and that they EXPLODED SOMETHING!

Shuri and Peter looked at each other before laughing.  
“pffff- We are sorry Tony, we did not know it would explode.” Peter said trying to hold his laugh while talking.  
“I said you could use it, not destroy it… what even if this stuff?” Tony grumbled in annoyance. Meanwhile T’Challa was just looking around, trying not to touch the weird goo. 

“I thought it would be fun to combine Vibranium with stuff you usually don’t use for that.” Shuri said casually.  
Tony grumbled ones more and sighed. “you could have just used your own Lab, you know that right Peter?”

Everyone in the classroom kept looking shocked. They just witnessed Peter being in stark labs, knowing Shuri, Blowing up TONY STARKS LAB, them talking to both Tony stark and The king, and the fact that Peter has his own lab.

Peter looked down with a shy look on his face. “I know Tony, it’s just that my lab is more for bio projects and we usually work here together with mechanical stuff, so it is better to do it in a bigger room with more stuff to work with.” 

Tony sighed ones more and said in a tired voice, “Just clean up this mess and take a shower… I expect a better explanation ones you are done.” With that they both left. Leaving the two teenagers in a goo mess. “Welp, I think that went well.” Shuri grinned.  
“Really? Cause I think I just heard Tony saying that we had to clean this up.” Peter replied.

Ned and MJ were now just looking at each other. These 2 were idiots they both agreed.  
“But guys, can we just take a moment to understand that Peter was not lying.” Tiny said.  
Flash stayed quiet. Not knowing what to do or say in that moment. 

“… Let’s just clean this mess and take a shower. Even though we hid behind the table we are still covered in that stuff and it is not the greatest feeling…” Peter said with a sigh.  
While this was happening they forgot that they were still recording the whole situation. 

They both grabbed some water and a few cleaning tools. Shuri took of the jacket that was mostly covered in the goo and after a few minutes Peter was to annoyed by the goo that was now soaking into his t shirt. He looked around to see if he had something extra laying around, but when he found nothing he shrugged and took off his shirt and continued cleaning.

Around the world people went wild. The sweet boy had a good body and looked very strong.  
The class by then had their jaw dropped to the floor and MJ began the next drawing of her classmates. Seeing a lot of good expressions to draw.

“guys…? Since when did Peter Parker have abs ?!” one asked.

Most just stayed silent and shrugging, far to invested in the scene they saw that included Shuri and Peter trying to reach the ceiling to get the goo. 

Ned snorted at the situation, he even grabbed his phone to record the reactions so he could send it to Peter later. 

“Hey Shuri?” Peter asked.  
Shuri looked up at him and before she could ask what was wrong her face was now covert in goo. There was a moment of silence. All you could hear was the breathing and the humming from a machine not too far away.  
…  
…  
…  
“PETERRRRRR” Shuri was now screaming and running after a laughing Peter. They kept running around for a new minutes before Shuri ran out of breath. Peter was still laughing and standing not too far from her. 

“Sorry Shuri, it was a perfect opportunity.” Peter laughs, not seeming to be out of breath at all. Shuri only groaned at her while she catches her breath. “I should just make something that either neutralises your ability or something that makes me match yours, then this fight would be fair.” 

Peters face turned to shock as he quickly began to ramble “I don’t think had the first option is a good idea. I mean what is someone bad got their hands on that and used it against the avengers or something. Even though I don’t like the second idea it is way better because that way no one would be in trouble. It is however true that the enemy could also get a hold of that technology. Oh got I can’t even imagen what would happen if-“ his ramble was cut off by goo thrown his way. 

He moved out of the way just before it hit him. Looking at the goo before looking back at Shuri.  
“Calm down Deku it was a joke” (if you don’t know, I meant Deku from Boku no hero academia, because of the rambling) She said laughing. Peter looked at her before laughing as well. For the rest of the cleaning period most of it included laughing, some small goo fights and just talking about vines and memes. 

When they were almost done Peter walked towards the table to clean it next then he saw the camera. He stopped and without taking his eyes off he called out her name. “Uh Shuri, is there a change that you touched your camera? Shuri was somewhere not far from Peter and without looking up she mumbled a no. they looked at each other, and then back to the camera.  
There was a small moment of silence before their eyes went wide.  
“OOOHHHH SHIIIII-“ Peter let out a long curse and from somewhere in in the tower they heard a faint ‘Language!’ 

They quickly ran towards the camera and it was still rolling. Shuri picked up the camera awkwardly and let out a long sigh. “Sooo uh, jeh… woeps? Thanks for watching and uh… I’ll see you all later. Bye” she said quickly and turned the camera off. Leaving a long silence. 

The rest of the world sat there in shock. Not really knowing what happened or what to do it the scene they had just saw. They did want to know about the boy Peter Parker, but they were sure that they could get some answers on another time.

The class was just silent. No one dared to say a thing.  
Ned and MJ tried not to laugh but the whole situation was just so stupid. The rest of the class looked at them and it took a while until they both stopped laughing.  
“This only happens with Peter doesn’t it.” Ned wheezed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey so I know at one point people are going to question if I copied it. No I did not. I uploaded this to wattpad a while ago. So do not worry about that.  
> its just that wattpad these days has been... less ideal then it used to be, and I also love AO3 so why the flubbos not ^^
> 
> I realy hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> take care and stay you!


End file.
